Me and My Remarkable Luck
by AlwaysInfinite
Summary: Set in the world of Skyrim, a normal girl wants to become a hero, though she does not have the blood of a dragon. She believes she is ready, however. She is ready with her remarkable luck. Action/Adventure, Humor, Romance, Fantasy
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

_Too late..._

 _I'm too late. The dragon had already came and destroyed this little village named Helgen._

 _I could have helped. I could have._

 _Damn it! Isn't this what being a hero means? To come in time to help? To save lives? I should have came earlier._

Selvia sorted through some burnt rubble in hopes to find something. She had heard noises from her house in the forests of Falkreath and came to see if she can help, only to find out she came too late. The damage is done.

A loud thud happens behind her. Selvia could tell what it was. The smell of smoke was strong.

Selvia turned around slowly and became face to face with a dragon. It was looking at her curiously.

 _Remain calm, Selvia. I must remain calm._

After the dragon was done, it shifted positions. Instead of it's head close to the ground, it's head is now over Selvia; looking down at her. It starts to make this rumbling noise.

 _Remain. Calm._

"Wake up," it spoke.

 _Remai- Wait... What?_

"Wake up," it said again louder.

"Wake up!" A different voice yells.

* * *

Selvia opens her eyes. A dream. It was just a dream. Truth be told, she actually wanted to go help when she heard the attack, but something held her back.

"Are you awake now?" The same voice says.

That is what held her back.

Selvia's parents both died during one of the winters and left Selvia and her older sister, Solena, in charge of their household. A manor in the forests of Falkreath named Lakeview Manor. It was a nice house if you exclude the many bandit raids and giant visits to come and claim your family cow.

"Wha- What do you want?" Selvia asks half asleep.

"A giant took one of our goats," Solena says, crossing her arms.

"Not my fault, if that's what you are wondering. I bet what you are also wondering is if I go and buy a new one, huh?"

"Precisely. We, however, do not have enough to buy a new goat, so you are going to sell some items to gather some coins to buy a new one, got it?"

"Question: Why me?"

"I need to stay and do the daily chores of the house. You know, chores you don't do in the first place?"

"Right right. I'll hurry with the goat."

"Yes, you will. Items to sell are near the front door. Better get to it now."

Selvia got out of her bed and changed into her traveling clothes. As she pass through the house, she glances at a small mirror they have. Dark red hair, purple eyes. A rare combination that you do not see anywhere else. Selvia gets to the front door, picks up the items, and heads out.

It normally would take a bit of time to get to Falkreath to purchase and sell items, but something made Selvia stop and listen. A goat bleating. Not just any goat, however, **THEIR** goat. Their goat had a distorted noise because it kept getting hurt around the house.

 _That... That's our goat! If I could just get it back, there is no need to buy another!_

Selvia, tightening the items securely so they do not fall out, starts following the noise.

 _Is there a giant camp nearby? If there is, at least we can know and hire some men to take care of it. I'm tired of trying to buy animals after they disappear._

Soon enough, Selvia comes upon a giant camp. It was her first time seeing one, so she takes a moment to survey the scene. A goat on a makeshift table, a giant near a large bonfire, and two mammoths nearby.

 _Are those mammoths? Wow... I didn't think I would see one, much less, two in person._

Selvia starts sneaking around the camp and towards the table. The first part of her plan is to get to the goat. The next, find a way to keep the goat quiet. After that, get out of there. To Selvia, that would be the best plan other than take the giant head on, which, of course, she would rather not do.

She gets close to the table and checks to see if the goat is even still alive.

 _Of course it isn't... *sigh*_

Selvia silently curses herself and starts to move backwards to get out of there. What she didn't notice is that there was a mammoth right behind her. She bumps into it and it gets startled. Of course, the giant then noticed her.

The giant then got angry.

The giant then starts to run towards her.

 _Well, I am sure done for._

Selvia turned around and sprinted towards the woods. She tried to go the direction of Falkreath, but she isn't quite sure where it is, so she just runs in hopes to outrun it.

 _Just remain calm, Selvia. I got to remain calm. Breathe and run. Breath and run._

As she runs through the woods, she takes a risk to look behind her to see the distance between her and the giant. It's not much, but with careful planning, she could get away from it. Selvia turns back to look forward and didn't have enough time to look at what she had ran into. After Selvia and whatever she ran into fell, she quickly looked at what it was, turned to look at the advancing giant, got up, and continue running.

An elf. Brown hair, gold eyes. Male.

 _The giant is only mad at me, so he wouldn't go after that elf I just ran into... Would he?_

Before she even knew it, the elf was running as well. He ran faster than Selvia. Selvia watched as he passed her up, eyes focusing ahead.

 _Well, I did run into him. I guess it would be just like him to leave me behind._

After the elf got far ahead, he took out his bow, loaded it, turned around, and shot at the giant. After the arrow had left the bow, he had already turned around to run again and load his bow with another arrow. Selvia turned her head to see if the arrow that had left the bow even hit the giant. It did, in fact, hit the giant. In the heart. The giant was still chasing after them, but slower than before. The elf turned and fired another arrow, and it peirced the giant's heart again. The giant then falls to the ground, trying to regain strength. The elf sends yet another arrow at the giant, specifically at it's head, killing it.

 _He... He killed the giant with just three arrows... Who is he?!_

The elf just stands and stares at the dead giant. Selvia slowly approaches the elf.

"Hi, thanks for-" She starts.

The elf cut her off by quickly raising the bow with an arrow loaded at her, aiming at her head.

"Who are you? What are you? What is your allegence? Why was the giant chasing you?" He asks.

"Selvia. Imperial. Empire. I spooked it's mammoth on accident."

"Why where you even near them?"

"It took my goat."

The elf looked confused and surprised a bit. "You followed a giant because... it took your goat?"

"I thought I could get it back..."

The elf lowered his bow and arrow. Selvia could see him more in detail now. Wood Elf, brown hair, golden eyes, a scar going down on his left cheek on his face. He wears a black cloak, covering his whole body.

"How stupid are you?" He asks.

"What? I'm not stupid. Just adventurous." Selvia says with a large smile.

"You could have gotten killed."

"But I didn't get killed."

"You could have."

"But I didn't."

He justs closes his eyes and sighed.

"Don't make a stupid mistake like that again."

"I'm sorry, but I don't orders from strangers." Selvia smirks, "So... Who are you? What are you? What is your allegence? Why are you in this forest?"

He opens his eyes and looks at Selvia, annoyed.

"Allimir. Wood Elf. No one. Hunting."

"No one? Really? But the Empire does so much for us."

"Neither side is correct in how to run a country. Just let them fight it out and see who wins."

 _Well... At least it's better than him being a Stormcloak..._

After a moment of silence and looking at the dead giant on the ground, Selvia decides to break the silence.

"Well, I got to go and buy a new goat."

"Don't make any stupid mistakes."

Selvia smirks, "I'll try not to."

With that, they went their seperate ways. Allimir went further into the forest after pointing in the correct direction of where Falkreath is. Selvia followed the direction. Not before long, she had arrived at Falkreath, sold the items, bought a goat, and walked it to her home.

Selvia put the goat in the pen with the other animals and went inside. She finds Solena standing in the middle of the main hall with her arms crossed, looking quite crossed herself.

 _Oh, here we go..._

"Took you long enough." She says.

"I got delayed."

"And would you like to tell me in detail about the delay?"

"No."

"No? You wouldn't? May I at least guess somehow of what happened?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"All right. You made a stupid decision and it almost got you killed. You would have died if you didn't have your remarkable luck you were born with. So did I guess it right?"

"To a point."

"Selvia..." Solena sighs and rolls her eyes, "You are going to get yourself killed. And when that happens, I will be all alone to do the chores and defend the home. When will you understand that you are not ready for the dangerous outside world?"

"I think I am ready, though!"

"How? What do you have that you can take with you to help you out there?"

"Me and my remarkable luck."

Solena justs scoffs. She tightly closes her eyes and puts her hands on the sides of her head. "I'm not going to hear anymore. Just go do your chores. I'm going to take a rest. You will not go out until I deem you ready."

With that, Solena turns around and starts walking to a bedroom. Selvia just stands there, eyes on the floor, thinking.

 _How can I be ready if there is no way for me to train? I need to go out to get training. I believe I am ready. I am ready to go... I will go._

Selvia went to get paper, quill and ink, and started writing a letter to her sister. It said:

 _Dear Solena, My Sister:_

 _You underestimate me. I am ready. Even if I am not, I will be. Do not worry about me, I will survive. I will come back when I have proven that I am ready._

 _Selvia - Me and My Remarkable Luck_

Selvia placed the letter on the inside of the door of the bedroom quietly. After she had placed the letter there, she left to go to the cellar to get her father's prized dagger. It is an iron dagger that has been marked **EPIC**. It's the only weapon in the house, other than kitchen knives. After packing some important essentals, Selvia took one last look of the house before leaving it.

 _I will come back to prove that I can it._

She walked out the front door, closed it behind her, and paused, taking a breath of the forest air.

 _I am ready._

Selvia starts down the road that she knows will take her to the hold capital Whiterun.

 _I will be ready._

After some moments of walking, she gained more confidence that her plan to become a hero will come true.

 _With Me and My Remarkable Luck_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dragonborn

_I can do this..._

 _I have always been ready to do this._

 _The Mage's College in Winterhold had become a second home to me._

 _Home! I had forgotten to go back home after I had proven I was a hero._

 _Am I hero, though?_

Selvia took a fighting position, destruction fire magic in both hands ready to go. She was practicing magic with other students at the Mage's College about destruction magic and ward magic. She was on the offense side. A student that was facing her ten feet away casted a ward spell. Selvia duel casted the fire in her hands and the ward held it back like it should. After they were done, Selvia knew it was time to switch.

"Hey, it's time to switch!" Selvia yells to the student.

"Hey, wake up!" He yells back.

 _What?_

"Did you hear me? Wake up! You are in our spot!"

 _Uhh...?_

* * *

Selvia was abruptly awaken by a Khajiit. The Khajiit caravan came and wanted the spot Selvia was sleeping on. She tried to get into Whiterun for days, but they weren't allowing anyone in due to dragons being about. They did allow one person in, though. Someone who had survived Helgen and had to bring news of the attack to the Jarl of Whiterun.

Selvia, half asleep, picked up her things and moved.

Before she had left her house, she had only packed essential items, including some gold, enough to buy her two nights at an inn. Her supplies were running low and she doesn't even have protection from oncoming rain. She tries to get into Whiterun again, but it didn't work.

 _I thought I had remarkable luck *rolls eyes*_

Selvia fiddles with her father's dagger for a few moments, sitting on the ground near the Whiterun stables.

 _Oh, what am I going to do?_

After enough of sitting around, she decides to wander around the area, checking out the nearby farms. Soon enough, night fell again, and Selvia was searching for a spot to lay on it. She went to check the gate of the city one last time before going to find an unoccupied spot on the ground for the night. To her surprise, it was unguarded and opened. The guards that were guarding the gate were talking to two Redguard men, telling them that they weren't allowed in.

Only, the guards were about to close the gate again.

Selvia seized the opportunity of the open gate and made a run for it. Right before the gate closed, Selvia barely made it through. As soon as she made it through, she tripped and crashed to the ground.

 _I guess I do have remarkable luck. I made it in._

The guards hadn't seem to notice Selvia get in, but the Redguard men had. They approached her. "You there. We are looking for a Redguard woman that we believe is here in this city. She most likely isn't using her real name. If you find her, we will be in Roikstead."

Without giving Selvia a chance to respond, they left the city. Putting that aside, Selvia set out to find an inn. It didn't take her long to find the inn "The Bannered Mare". She went inside and immediately felt the warmth of the fire and all of the warm bodies in the room. "Come on in! I'm sure I can find a clean mug somewhere." The innkeeper chuckled.

Selvia instantly set her stuff down at a little bench and sat down. Even though it has been a couple of days since she had left home, she felt as if she hadn't felt warmth in a long while. After some moments of sitting by the warm fire, casually chatting with the locals, and listening to the bard sing and play songs, Selvia got up and went up to the innkeeper to ask about renting a room.

"Sure, it's yours for the day." Selvia followed the innkeeper to the room she could stay for the night. "If you need anything, just ask." And with that, the innkeeper left the room.

 _Finally, a bed..._

Selvia closed the door, dropped her stuff down, and just laid down on the bed.

 _Finally, a bed..._

She starts to drift off to sleep.

 _Finally..._

Selvia fell fast asleep.

"The Western Watchtower is being attacked by a dragon!"

Selvia's eyes snap open.

 _A dragon?!_

Selvia jumped out of her bed and ran down to the lower level of the inn. No one was there except the innkeeper and the person delivering the news.

"What did you say?" Selvia asked.

"The Western Watchtower! A dragon is attacking it! A group of people went down there and the dragon appeared!"

Selvia ran out of the inn and to the outer wall of the city. It was still night, near midnight. She ran up one of the walls to one of the lookout posts that was facing the tower. The fight was like nothing she had seen before. Guards from the city had gone down to fight alongside with the Jarl's housecarl and a strange person. Selvia couldn't make out who the strange person was, but all she could see was that it was female, and she stayed at the top of the tower to cast magic at it. After a while, the dragon landed on the ground to attack. The strange female ran to leave the tower to approach the dragon. As she walked up to the dragon, she pulled out a sword of steel. The dragon started to breathe fire, but the stranger dodged it, jumped onto the back of the dragon, and plunged the sword down into the head of the dragon. The stranger had killed the dragon.

Selvia couldn't believe her eyes.

 _She... She just... What?!_

The female stranger leaped off of the dragon, and the skin started to burn. As the skin burned, some kind of magic happened. It was as if the soul of the dragon had left it and entered in the stranger. The female stranger, of course, was very confused.

 _What- what did she just do?!_

After a few moments of the female conversing with the guards, a movement has been felt in the air. It was as if someone shouted and everyone in the world has heard it.

" _Dovahkiin_!"

Selvia didn't know what the word was or meant. She didn't even know if it was a different language or not. The female stranger made her way back to the city to talk to the Jarl. As she has entered, Selvia took this opportunity to ask her what happened. Selvia was just a few feet away when she decided to make conversation.

"Hey, what happened?" Selvia asked.

The stranger just glanced at Selvia, but kept walking. Selvia follows alongside her.

"Do you know what the word that was said in the air?" Selvia asks.

The stranger says nothing.

"Hey, can you at least tell me who you are?"

The stranger, in a soft voice, only said,"My name is not important. Just know me as 'Infinite'."

Selvia stopped walking, but the stranger kept walking to go to the Jarl.

 _Infinite? Is that some kind of code name or something?_

Although Selvia had only spoke to Infinite for a minute, she was able to get enough details to remember her in case they cross paths again. Nord, long blonde hair, blue eyes, clothed in black with a bit of light purple here and there. Her lower face is covered with a black clothe, but it doesn't fully cover the long scar that diagonally cross her face.

 _Well, at least I won't forget her..._

Selvia starts to head back to the inn to continue to sleep till the morning.

 _She killed a dragon... Is she a hero?_

Selvia enters the inn and heads to her room.

 _I want to be a hero..._

Selvia lays down on her bed and feel sleep taking over.

 _I will be a hero. I have luck_.

Selvia closed her eyes.

 _My remarkable luck_.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi all!

I just want to explain some of my choices I have made for this story.

I'm not exactly very creative with making up names, so I went to a site called "" to get names.

The cover picture for this story are a couple of pictures squished together. It's obvious that the pictures came from the same character creator. I just want to say that they came from a site called " .com". It's a really fun site, yet I only go to it for the "Mega Anime Avatar Creator" game (that's how I made the characters' appearances).

Alrighty, thanks for reading. I hope you all liked it! -A.I


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Up Again

_Home..._

 _I am back home..._

 _It feels so safe here..._

 _But why am I here? Heroes don't stay home._

 _I want to be a hero..._

Selvia was resting on her bed in her bedroom of her home. Her sister, Solena, welcomed her home with open arms; ready to forgive her for running away to become a "hero".

"Am I able to go out to adventure again, Solena?" Selvia asks.

Her sister was reading a book while sitting on a chair next to Selvia's bed. "I think it's time to wake up."

 _What?_

"What?" Selvia echoes her thoughts.

"Come on, get up. We are wasting time."

 _What time?_

"We are wasting time." A voice says.

* * *

Selvia opens her eyes and looks at her surroundings as she quickly remembers that she isn't at home. She is inside of an old Nordic tomb. The voice that woke her up belonged to a mercenary she hired for a little "quest" to find a family weapon for a local in Whiterun. The mercenary's name is Hodlin.

"We are wasting time." He had said again.

"I've heard you the first time."

They took a little rest after spending some time in the tomb. They were very close to the goal.

 _The faster I grab the item, the sooner I can get out of here._

They packed up their items, checked their weapons, and continued forward. For some time, Selvia had been training in both magic and sworded combat. She did a little archery, but it didn't really suit her as much as magic did. It was almost like it came naturally for her.

They came upon the last room of the tomb and can almost instantly see the item they needed to retrieve.

 _About time..._

This was the first time Selvia had been doing work to earn money to continue living in the inn till she could afford something more. Occasionally, she had thought to return home for a place to stay, but she knew that her sister probably wouldn't let her leave for the next time. So, of course, this was the first time she had seen draugr and fought against them. Draugr and skeletons.

She goes to approach the item, but a coffin of some sort in front of the item makes a noise. Then, the lid of it bursts open, and a draugr comes out. Selvia takes a few steps back, readying her destruction magic. Even though she had seen a few draugr, she couldn't help but notice that this one was different. The mercenary, Hodlin, has seen all kinds of bad things, and knew exactly what kind of draugr this was.

"Deathlord." Hodlin said.

Before Selvia could even ask what he meant by that, the deathlord shouted at them, making a moment in the air. They both held their ground and got ready for their turn. Hodlin just ran head first into the battle while Selvia held back and casted magic. After a while of magic, and drinking a magic potion (of which Selvia thought tasted really bitter), they were able to defeat the deathlord. As they grabbed the item and got out of the tomb, they made their way back to Whiterun.

While on the walk, Selvia decided to make conversation. "That was a tougher draugr we last encountered..." She said.

"Deathlord. Very powerful. Good thing we got rid of it as quickly as we could."

"What did it say, though? How could it just shouting random sounds make us stumble?"

"Long long ago, Nords learned the dragon language. The dragon words would be shouted for it to take effect. The only word I know how to say is 'dovahkiin'."

"Which means?"

"Dragonborn."

"What is a 'Dragonborn'?"

"A person who was born with the blood of a dragon. Someone whose destiny is to defeat the World-Eater."

"Do we know anyone who is Dragonborn?"

"Such a person hasn't been around for a long time, now. I did, however, heard rumors of there being a new Dragonborn, but no one knows for sure."

"How can tell if someone is a Dragonborn?"

"If they absorb a dead dragon's soul..."

Selvia thought about this for a minute.

 _I think I saw someone who did that..._

She remembers that night she saw the battle. Watching that female Nord only known as "Infinite" absorb some kind of energy from a dragon she had just killed.

 _Is she Dragonborn, then?_

They continued their walk in silence. As they walked, Selvia decided to take the time to actually see what her mercenary looks like. Nord, black hair, green eyes, a little bit of green war paint that slightly comes down from his eyes. He looks young, but he is very experienced in sword fighting.

They arrived at Whiterun, delivered the item to the local, and received payment. Of which, Hodlin took a little bit of his share. "So, what are going to do now?" He asks as he puts his coins in a pouch.

"I don't know. I want to explore, but I don't know where to start..." Selvia says, staring off into the distance.

"How about outside these walls?"

Selvia looks annoyed at him, but then just looked away. "So what city should we go to?"

"I don't know, maybe Markarth?"

"What is it?"

"A dwarven built city. Everything is made of stone, including the beds."

"Yeah, no. Any other city?"

"Maybe Solitude."

"Oh, I have heard of that city! Let's go there and see what jobs we can get!"

And with that, they left Whiterun, and took a carriage to Solitude.

* * *

When they had arrived, Selvia was surprised. It was a large city that was very colorful with its buildings, grounds, and people.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Hodlin asks.

"Oh, oh, I want to explore first!" Selvia exclaims, quickly walking in and around the city.

Selvia spent quite a bit of time walking around, seeing everything, while Hodlin just slowly follows behind as if he is uninterested. One of the place they stopped in front of was the Bard's College.

"Like singing?" Selvia asks.

"Yep. They also play instruments, tell tales, and recite recite poetry, but that's about all they do." Hodlin replies.

Selvia opened the door and went inside, Hodlin following behind.

The first person she saw was a Wood Elf. Selvia has heard that the leader of the Bard's College is an elf named Viarmo, but this wasn't him. It was the Wood Elf she had met in the woods the day she was chased by a giant.

"Hey," Selvia says, pointing at him,"I know you!"

He was reading a book, but looked up when he heard her voice. He first looked shocked, but then the look quickly faded into a straight face. "Oh, it's you, from the woods." He says.

"What are you doing here?" Selvia asks.

"Reading."

"Are you a bard?"

"Of some sort." Allimir went back to reading. Selvia just stood there, looking around the place.

"What are you doing here?" Allimir asks, eyes still on the book.

"Looking for work." Selvia says.

"The 'going into ancient Nordic tombs to grab an item' type work?"

"Of some sort." Allimir just looks up at Selvia, who is just looking at him.

"If there is no work to be done here, I will just leave." Selvia says, turning around to leave.

She left the building and started walking down the road when she noticed that Allimir came up right next to her.

"Umm, can I help you?" Selvia asks.

"I'm going with you... To make sure that you don't make any stupid mistakes, that is." Allimir says.

"That is what I am for." Hodlin says, who was quiet the whole time until now.

"Well, then we can both work together. If you haven't noticed, this one here makes decisions that are not the brightest." Allimir said, motioning towards Selvia.

"I do have a name. Remember?"

"I barely met you in the woods. Remind me again."

"It's Selvia. And this is a mercenary I hired named Hodlin." Selvia says flatly.

"And I am Allimir, in case you have forgotten." Allimir matches the same tone Selvia used.

"Well, what do we do then, hmm?" Selvia asked.

"Just travel and see what work comes up." Allimir says, and then walked forward.

Hodlin, who barely said anything the whole time, walked forward to follow Allimir.

 _Well then... I thought I'd at least be the leader of our group._

Selvia walks forward to keep up with the guys.

 _Well, at least I'm lucky to have another guy with us. Who knows what kinds of dangers we may face?_

Selvia caught up with them and made their way out of the city.

 _What else will my luck throw at me?_

 _My remarkable luck..._


	4. Chapter 4 - The Quest Begins

_Failure..._

 _I have failed..._

 _You can't fail when you are a hero._

 _Every passing day, I am reminded that I can't be a hero. Oh please, can someone just give me a chance?_

Selvia lays, eyes closed, paralyzed on a dark, cold floor. Many dead bodies are around and she figures that she is next. A person with a knife comes up to her and kneels down beside her.

"Some hero you are. You have failed to save many. You have failed to stop me. You have failed. What made you think that you can become a hero without making an enemy?" The person said, taunting.

Selvia opens her eyes and sees a woman she has not seen before. The woman looked Imperial, with dark blonde hair with red eyes.

 _Vampire..._

"How could I have made an enemy with you if I don't even know you?" Selvia asks.

The woman chuckled, "Oh, you don't need to know someone to make an enemy with them. But let me entertain you before finishing you off. Want to know why I hate you? Heroes are always a bother and it irks me so when they go after the one thing that is mine." The woman looks sternly at Selvia, as if wanting Selvia to answer or say something, but Selvia doesn't. The woman just gives off a sigh. "You were always a trouble keeping track of. You and your luck gets in my way. The item that is mine is the one thing that can turn any person into a Mary Sue."

"What's..." Selvia starts, "what's a 'Mary Sue'?"

"You'll find out later. But now it's time to wake up."

 _What?_

"Yes, you are asleep. When you wake up, just go back home. Do us both a favor." The woman picks up Selvia's head by her hair and puts the knife on Selvia's neck.

"Wait!" Selvia exclaims.

But it was too late, and the knife quickly comes sliding.

* * *

Normally, Selvia would get abruptly wakened by someone else, but this time, it was by herself. That dream jolted her awake.

 _It felt so real. And how did she know I was asleep? I thought people in dreams are how I perceive them..._

Selvia's vision clears as she wakes up more. She looks around the room they had rented at an inn. As she sits up, she sees both Hodlin and Allimir staring at her. "Is everything ok?" Hodlin asks, looking a bit worried.

"Uh, yes. Everything's fine. Why?" She replied, looking confused.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, and it sounded like you weren't having a good dream." Allimir said, looking bored as usual.

"I'm fine." Selvia put on the same bored expression Allimir had, which made him a bit annoyed.

"Shall we continue on our current 'quest'?" Hodlin asks.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Selvia says, getting up.

Because of some money issues, they had to share a room. They all decided that Selvia would get the bed and the two men get the chairs that were in the room. Their current quest that they were doing was to clear out a tomb of dragur, and they were getting paid a lot of money for it. They got their stuff together and head out to the tomb. It was a nameless tomb, just another building that held dead bodies of ancient Nords. It had been about a month since Selvia's first Nordic tomb adventure, so she had a lot of practice in the art of magic.

It didn't take them long to find the nameless tomb. Once they had arrived, and finished searching for any nearby bandits, they went inside. Clearing out the dragur was fast and easy for the group. They advanced more inside the tomb, killing the undead, finding magical items laying about. The group reached the last room of the tomb, but it's different. Of all the rooms in any tomb, there'd be a wall with strange words on it. There would be a more tough dragur waiting for an unsuspecting adventurer to walk in. This room is different.

It was... Bare.

There was nothing in the room except a podium, a treasure chest, and a door leading the way out. The guys just walked past the podium while Selvia lingered around it. A strange book filled with strange words rests upon the top of the podium. Selvia couldn't read what its contents said.

"Hey, is this some weird language or something?" Selvia thought out-loud, still inspecting the book.

A few seconds later, Allimir comes up next to her and looks in the book as Selvia flips through the pages. "It doesn't look familiar. We could maybe take it to the Mages' College and find out what language it is and how to read it." Allimir says, taking the book and putting it in his pack.

"You could have asked for that book, you know," Selvia says, slightly annoyed.

"But I didn't want to," Allimir turns to continue going through the treasure chest.

Selvia just rolled her eyes and walked along.

 _I'll change him. He'll start treating me better. I'll see to it._

After they were done dividing some of the prizes, they left the tomb to go find the man who gave them that quest to clear it out.

A long walk and then some, they come upon a little cabin in the middle of the woods. With the guys behind Selvia, she approached and knocked on the door. Without missing a beat, the door instantly opened, showing a Dark Elf. "Oh, come in, come in! So glad you came back!" He says, moving out of the way to let the group come in. The group walks in the little cabin and just stood around as the Dark Elf closes the door behind them.

"Did- Did you clear out that tomb of dragur?" He asks.

"We did. It was quite easy." Selvia says.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm just not skilled in ways of combat. Thank you," He hands each member of the group gold, "Oh, I don't want to be a bother, but... Did you find anything... Useful?"

The group just looked at him, and then Allimir's eyes looked at him narrowly. "What do you mean by useful?" Allimir asked.

"Oh, well, I mean, anything that one can use. Did you find any weapons, potions... Books?" He had said the word "books" as if there was a certain book he was looking for.

 _Was he looking for the book we found?_

After he had said the word, the whole group felt uneasy.

"Well-" Selvia starts.

"No, we didn't." Allimir interrupts Selvia.

The Dark Elf looked at Allimir, not believing him. He was starting to get a little agitated. "Are you sure? Not even some old tomes of magic or anything?"

"We did not find any books. We cleared out the dragur, you paid us, we should get going. If you are looking for a book, try going in the tomb yourself," Allimir says, still narrowly looking at the Dark Elf, "I'm sure it's safe now."

The Dark Elf looked Allimir the same way, then made a sigh like he wasn't going to try to continue. "Fine, leave then. Our business here is done."

He went and opened the door, motioning for the group to get out of his cabin.

The guys starting walking forward before Selvia saw a little booklet in the corner of her eye. It had the same strange words like the book they found.

 _It's the same language! Do I try to take it?_

Hodlin was the first one out the door, and Selvia watches as she realizes that her window of opportunity is closing.

 _To be hero, I must not harm others. Stealing is wrong. But this Elf didn't seem friendly after Allimir lied to him about the book. Is something being kept from us?_

Allimir was the next one to leave. Selvia would have to make up her mind either now or never.

 _Now or never. Now or never! Be a hero Selvia! Make a choice!_

With that, she quickly grabbed the booklet and stuffed it down her pocket before the Dark Elf turned to look at her to tell her that it's her turn to leave. Selvia walked forward, nodded him goodbye, and left the cabin. The Dark Elf shut the door pretty loud once they were all out.

"Well, at least we got paid." Allimir says.

"Selvia stole..." Hodlin says.

Allimir turned and stared at Selvia. "You what?"

Selvia started getting a little nervous. "It- It wasn't so bad, really! He was being really rude to us about not finding a book, but I figured that the book we found was the book he was looking for. Besides, you lied!"

"Yes, we all are not perfect. Now what did you take?"

"A little booklet that has the same words on it as the book..."

Allimir held out his hand, and hesitantly, Selvia gave it to him. Without looking at it, he put it in his pack along with the book.

"Let's just get to Winterhold now, shall we?"

The group turns and leaves the area to go to the College in Winterhold.

* * *

They arrived in Winterhold when the sun started to set. They entered the College, and headed straight for the Arcanaeum, where books reside. Allimir has been there before, so he lead the way while Selvia and Hodlin just looked around while they were walking.

 _I've always wanted to come here! I could learn so much! I could meet other people! I can explore this place! This is too real!_

They reached the Arcanaeum, and Allimir told both Selvia and Hodlin to wait while he went to figure out the book.

Hodlin just sat at one of the tables and read whatever book was nearby while Selvia was reading some magic tomes.

 _There's so much knowledge here! I feel more powerful in my magic than I have been before!_

After some time, Selvia has increased her ability in Destruction magic, Restoration magic, and Alteration magic. While reading a completely unrelated book, Allimir finally comes up to them.

"Well, I figured out what it's saying, but not the language." He says. He handed Selvia a translated copy of the first few pages of the book.

"Was it difficult to figure it out?" Hodlin asked.

"Not very, but it would have been more difficult if Selvia hadn't grabbed that booklet from the cabin. According to the book, there is an item that can both help you and destroy you. A desired item to most."

 _"An item:_

 _The color of gold,_

 _More ancient than the ancient,_

 _One can wear,_

 _It's touch is soft,_

 _Once it's found and donned on,_

 _Both good and evil you can call upon,_

 _And when you think you've had enough,_

 _You can never turn back,_

 _You've gone too far, too deep,_

 _You can't come back,_

 _It has been too late,_

 _And you will soon be facing the Divines' gate..."_

As Selvia read the pages, a voice interupts her. "Where and how did you find that book?"

The whole group turns and sees a Nord woman, who just spoke those words. Selvia recognizes the woman.

 _It's the woman who killed that dragon and took it's soul!_

"Do you know this language?" Allimir asked.

"It's the dragon language. I speak it." She said.

"Wait, your name is... Infinite, right?" Selvia asked.

"Yes."

"Infinite? Is that some kind of code name or something?" Allimir asked.

"I'd rather not give out my real name. It's not important. What's more important is the fact that you even have that book," Infinite's eyes narrowed, "It should have been destroyed."

"We found it when clearing out a tomb of dragur." Selvia said, feeling a little uneasy.

"You seem to know a lot about this book," Allimir starts, "Why not tell us more about this item?"

"It's dangerous and evil. One should never wear it. I'd suggest handing me the book so I can burn it. Only few can read the dragon language, and most of them turned down the path of evil."

Allimir held the book in his hands while Infinite held out her hand. Allimir refused. "How can we trust you? Let's say maybe you are saying this so we'd think we are doing the right thing by handing you this book so you can destroy it, only to find out later that you went and found the item youself. Maybe it is a good item to have that you want for yourself. How can we trust you?"

Infinite just stared at Allimir, then just closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess there is no way I can make you trust me. All I can do is hope you believe me."

"I believe you." Hodlin says, who was watching Infinite the whole time. To Selvia, it seemed like he couldn't take his eyes off her once he had laid eyes on her.

"Well, one out of three believes me."

"I sorta believe you," Selvia says, "But maybe we can go after this item."

"One and a half believes me, and I'd highly suggest you not to go after it."

"I..." Allimir starts, hesitating, "I barely believe you, but there may be a sliver of truth to what you say. How about we make a deal, shall we?"

Infinite thought about this for a moment, then nodded her head. "What deal?"

"You make a full translation of the book and do not bother us about whether or not we mess with the item when we find it."

"Let's negotiate, shall we? I go with you to find the item, I will hold on to the book to read it to you, and once we have found the item, we destroy it."

Allimir narrowed his eyes at Infinite and she does the same back at him.

"I agree with her idea," Selvia says.

"I do too," Hodlin said.

Even though Infinite's mouth is covered by cloth, they could tell that she slightly smiled at the two who agreed with her, and then looked at Allimir. "Your group doesn't agree with you."

Allimir, annoyed and slightly angry, turns to the rest of his group, "We can't even trust her! What use does she have for us other than reading the book?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt that I am Dragonborn..." Infinite states.

"Yes, it-" Allimir starts, then stops to turn around to look at Infinite, shocked, "You're what?"

"I am the famous Dragonborn."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I did not want to say that I am because I do not like using it as a leverage. I tend to use it as a last resort."

"Well, now we _have_ to let her join our group!" Hodlin exclaims, standing up from his chair.

Allimir puts his hands up to calm him down some, "Whoa, just because she is Dragonborn does not mean she _has_ to join us."

"But it would help to have the Dragonborn on our side." Selvia says, standing up as well.

"Three's a crowd," Allimir says, staring at Selvia narrowly.

"Lighten up, why don't you?" Selvia looks at Allimir and just smiles.

For a moment, Selvia almost thought that Allimir maybe blushed a bit, but it was quickly covered by his normal bored face. He then turns around to face Infinite. "Fine. We will go with your plan," Allimir then looks narrowly at Infinite again, "but if there are any signs that show that you are tricking us, I will not hesitate to kick you out."

"Deal," Infinite held her hand out for Allimir to shake.

Allimir just stared at the hand, thought for a moment, closed his eyes and sighed, then shaked her hand.

"Three's a crowd, and four makes it feel more crowded," He says to himself. He opens his eyes, "Shall we get going then?"

"Yes, of course, I know where to go to find more information on the location of this item." Infinite says with confidence.

"Let's go then." Allimir says, already walking towards the door. Infinite follows, and then Hodlin, who still did not take his eyes off of Infinite. Selvia stayed in one spot, lost in her thoughts.

 _A Dragonborn on our team! This is certainly exciting!_

After the rest of the group left through the door, Allimir pokes his head back through the door. "Are you coming, Selvia?"

Selvia snapped back to reality. "Oh, yes!"

 _Maybe this will be my chance to become the hero I've always wanted to be._

Selvia walks towards the door where Allimir waited for her. "You keep getting lost in thought lately. You may want to pay attention more." He says.

"Don't worry, I pay attention enough to survive." Selvia flashes a quick grin. As Selvia walks past him, in the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a small grin from him.

 _Did I imagine that, or did he just smile at me? Am I... Changing him?_

They both went through the doors of the College to meet up with the two others, who were waiting for them.

 _Just how lucky am I to actually have the Dragonborn in our group?_

Once they had all regrouped, they all left the College grounds together.

 _I must really have a lot of luck to be able to have the Dragonborn on our team AND be able to slightly change the heart of Allimir._

 _I must really have remarkable luck._

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi all!

I'm here to explain something.

As some may notice, I have changed the names of the main characters. I realized a bit late that normal world names sound a bit ridiculous in the world of Skyrim. I have looked up a "Skyrim name generator", which gave me some names I deemed fit for the charatcers. Hopefully it's better than normal world names.

That's all.

Alrighty, thanks for reading. I hope you all liked it! -A.I


	5. Chapter 5 - The Quest Continues - Part 1

Author's Note:

Hi all!

I kinda realized that when I changed the names, I may have said that I changed the names, but I didn't quite explain who was who.

Oops ^.^'

So for those who have read the story before I decided to make the change:

Emily - Selvia

Kent - Hodlin

Nathan - Allimir

Isabella - Solena

Sooooo, thanks for putting up with my absent mindness!

Alrighty, I'll let you get to reading now. -A.I

* * *

 _Again?_

 _Why is it happening again?_

 _What is going on?_

 _What is happening?_

Selvia lays on a cold, hard floor... Again. She is also paralyzed... Again. She is having the same dream. The same woman from her dreams before came up to her.

She sighs, "Did I not tell you to go home?"

Selvia just stares at her in disbelief.

The woman didn't want an answer, though. "Haven't you heard of people telling you to listen to your dreams and heart or whatever it is they say? Listen to me. Go. Home."

Selvia, realizing that something was controlling what she sees in her sleep, decided to act out.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"You don't need to know."

"Tell me who you are." Selvia persists.

The woman blinked her eyes in surprise. "Realizing what's up, huh? Ok, how about this: _Rae_. That is all I will tell you."

"What is it that you want from me?"

Rae grabs Selvia's hair and pulls her head up to her face, "The same thing I said before: Go home and forget your idea of adventuring and being a hero. Do it."

They locked eyes for a moment, and then Selvia summonded up the courage to spit at Rae's face. "You can't tell me to give up on my dreams, and you are not one of them."

Rae, frustrated and angry, gets the same knife and cut across Selvia's throat.

* * *

Selvia woke up with a jolt, again. She was sitting in a chair, a book open across her chest. There was little light in the room, but light enough for a person to read. Everyone else was sleeping with books as well. They were all reading to gather more information about the mysterious item of power. _Sahrot_ the item is called, meaning "powerful" in the dragon language. The group is at Infinite's house right now, which is located in the forests near Riften. So far, whatever new information they have gotten, it may be in one of the many dwarven ruins, but they don't know which. There isn't much recorded about it.

After Selvia had calmed down, she wondered what to do.

 _Should I go back to sleep or should I keep reading? We have read almost every book in this house._

She sat up straighter in her chair, and then looked around at everyone. Hodlin, in a chair, was using a book as a head rest while holding another book in his hands. Infinite was laying in her bed, books laying all around her and several on top of her. Allimir, sitting up right in a chair, was reading a book.

 _Wait a minute, I thought everyone was asleep..._

Allimir looked up from his book and just looked at Selvia. "Did you have another bad dream?" He whispers, trying not to wake everyone up.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, though.," Selvia whispers back, "Did you stay up all night reading?"

"I don't normally sleep a lot."

"You do need sleep at some point."

"I sleep when it reaches midnight."

Selvia looked out the window and saw just night. "What time is it?"

"You all fell asleep around the time it became dark. You've been asleep for three hours before now."

Selvia thought about that for a moment. "Well, it must be pretty close to midnight then. Just get some sleep." Selvia shifted in her seat to get comfortable to go back to sleep.

Allimir thought for a moment, closed the book he was reading, and got up to go towards the last lit candle of the room, which was very near Selvia.

Selvia, finally in a comfortable position, stares off in the distance, just thinking. Allimir was about to put out the candle when he noticed her. "You tell me to go to sleep and you aren't doing so."

She looks up at him, "The bad dreams... They are the same every time. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night again. Something is influencing my dreams."

Allimir just looks at her, then does a little grin, barely noticable in the dimly lit room, "Think about something that makes you happy, and you won't have bad dreams." And with that, he blew out the last candle that provided the little light they had.

* * *

Everyone is now asleep, and in the morning, Infinite was the first to wake up. She sits up in her bed, books falling off, as she looks around the room at the rest of the group.

Yawning, she decides to wake everyone else, "Hey, guys, get up. We still have work to do."

Everyone, as tired as they can be, starts to move a bit, considering whether it was worth it to get up or not, only to get up and stretch.

"We are getting nowhere about the whereabouts of this item," Allimir says.

"I thought I had _something_ about it," Infinite says as she paces the room, "We can't stop, though. Whatever the object may be, it can't and shouldn't exist. If we can't find anything here about it, we may have to go out for more... sources..."

Allimir narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean by 'more sources'?"

Infinite stops her pacing as she realized what she had said. She quickly shook her head and walked out of the room. Allimir, without changing facial expression, follows her out of the room to try to speak to her more.

With just Selvia and Hodlin left in the room, Hodlin decides to speak up, "What do you think she meant by 'sources'?"

"I don't know. Something that may have more knowledge than books?"

Hodlin thought about it for a moment, "Like some kind of god or something?"

"Maybe. Infinite doesn't ever really tell us anything unless it's time for us to know."

"I think she does that to keep us interested," he chuckled.

"Well, I don't know. Do you think it's working? Are you interested?"

Hodlin just stared at Selvia, his face turning bright red, and then he fixed his eyes on the floor. "I, uh, yes, I mean, well, maybe, I don't know." And then he just quickly walked out of the room with his eyes and face still down.

 _Huh, that was weird..._

Selvia, left in the room alone, walked towards and looked out of a window. Morning, maybe close to noon.

 _Where can we find more information?_

She then heard muffled shouting.

 _Are they arguing?_

Selvia went out to see what was going on. In the dining room, in front of the dining table, stood Allimir and Infinite, face to face, looking frustrated, and were arguing with each other. Hodlin stands in a corner, silently watching them.

"I am sure we can find more information in books more than your plan!" Allimir yells.

"We can't find anything in these books! My plan can work!" Infinite yells.

"Your plan can endanger the whole group!"

"Since when did you care about the group? Or anyone?"

"We will not go through with this plan!"

"You say 'we' as if you speak for everyone! Let everyone decide for themselves, shall we?"

"Even if your books don't have information, let's at least try finding books at the Mages' College before making a decision that involves a Daedra!"

As Selvia heard those words, she almost couldn't believe it.

 _Infinite wants to involve a... Daedra?!_

"The Mages' College won't have a book that I do not already have! This is our only option! You don't need to talk to him, only I will! We just need to all travel to the world together!"

"No! I will not stand for it! You would have to drag my unconsious body if I were to go there!"

"Fine!"

Infinite, finally over her limit when it comes to arguing, lands a punch on Allimir's face. After the contact happened, Allimir fell backwards onto the floor and didn't move. Infinite stood for a few seconds, then looked up at both Selvia and Hodlin.

"He said we'd have to drag his unconsious body, and that is what we will do," she looks towards Hodlin, "Carry him," she then looks towards Selvia, "I need a quiet place to concentrate."

Infinite starts to walk out of the room. Before she fully left the room, Selvia speaks up. "Allimir mentioned Daedra..."

Infinite stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Yes. If there is no knowledge here, we may be able to get into some forbidden knowledge, if possible." And then she turned and left the room.

Selvia, confused, turned to Hodlin, who was already carrying Allimir.

"What do you think she meant by 'forbidden knowledge'?" She asks him.

"I don't know. I don't know much about Daedra, except most are evil."

Selvia thought for a moment. "So what does that say about Infinite?"

Hodlin looked to the ground, concern on his face. "I hope not what we are thinking..."

 _What are we thinking, though?_

 _Is Infinite "evil"?_

 _She can't be..._

 _She is helping us..._

 _She is dragonborn..._

 _What is she doing with Daedra?_

"Selvia, it's time," Selvia hears Infinite call from another room, "Bring everyone else."

Selvia looks towards Hodlin, and he starts walking towards the room where Infinite called from.

 _Infinite would know better than to put us in danger... Right?_

After Hodlin dissappeared out of her vision, Selvia starts slowly walking towards the same room.

Infinite waits outside of a room, the door almost closed, but not quite. She has her hand on the doorknob.

"Are you ready?" She asks Selvia.

"What happened to Hodlin and Allimir?"

"They are inside. They should have transported by now."

"What will happen to me?"

"The same thing."

Infinite opens the door slightly, indicating to Selvia to move forward to go into the room. Selvia, a little scared, creaps forward. As soon as Selvia is fully inside the room, the door closes behind her.

The room is completely dark. No windows, no candles, no light. Selvia couldn't even see her hand as she puts it in front of her face.

 _When is the transportation supposed to happen?_

As if she had commanded it by thought, a pale green light appears in front of her. Selvia didn't move, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, she felt what felt like someone had hit the back of her head and neck hard. As she falls forward, her vision and conciousness starts to fade.

 _What will I expect to find when I wake?_

 _What will I see when I do?_

 _Will I see everyone?_

 _Will I be alone?_

 _Where will I be?_

 _Who will be around?_

 _More importantly..._

 _What will my remarkable luck throw my way this time?_

* * *

Author's Note (Again):

Hi all!

I am here to set some descriptions about our people here. I have realized that I have not much describes what everyone looks like. As I like to entertain the thought of everyone imagining what everyone looks like, I'd like to have some basis going on.

Selvia is an Imperial with an odd combination of dark red hair and purple eyes. I know that some people would think it stupid that she has purple eyes, but it's my favorite color, so deal with it.

Her sister, Solena, also an Imperial, even though not described or have a picture in her stead, has somewhat a normal red hair and blue eyes.

Allimir is a Wood Elf with dark brown hair and yellowish-golden eyes. He never changes facial expressions to keep his emotions hidden, so he is always seen as either bored or annoyed.

Hodlin is a Nord with black hair and green eyes. He has a bit of green war paint that starts from the bottom of his eyes and trails down to the middle of his face. As mentioned in a chapter before, he looks young, but he is very experienced in sword fighting.

Infinite is a Nord, who is also the Dragonborn. Infinite is not her real name (as some of you may already realized). She has blonde hair. She has blue eyes with dark makeup around them. She keeps a lot of her face covered, but she has a large scar that cuts across her face. She tends to wear a lot of black with purple accents about it.

The woman that kept appearing in Selvia's dreams, who is now being referred as Rae, mentioned before, is an Imperial who is also a vampire. She has dark blonde hair, almost ginger-like, and red eyes. She also has the same scar as Infinite has (which will be mentioned and explained in a later chapter).

Well, I think I have explained everyone for now. It's for imaginary purposes, of course.

Alrighty, thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it! -A.I


	6. Chapter 6 - The Quest Continues - Part 2

_Nothing..._

 _There is nothing..._

 _Just black..._

 _Nothing..._

* * *

No dream.

Selvia didn't dream this time.

After she got knocked out, for a moment, she saw nothing. Heard nothing. Felt nothing.

Only for a moment, though. After the moment was over, she started to come back to her senses. A few senses at a time. Vision, hearing, feeling.

She first saw a light. The same pale green light she has seen before, except more ominous. She then heard. Soft voices. Selvia was coming back from the unconsious state. Feeling. She felt she was on a ground. She felt a strange feeling, like something odd in the air. Something dangerous.

Selvia finally opens her eyes. She was laying flat on her back on a ground. She then looks around, checking out her surroundings. Too surreal, very ominous. She doesn't see anyone. Selvia then focuses on what she hears.

Talking.

Selvia trys moving, but was only able to move her head. She moves her head towards the voices and finds Infinite and Hodlin talking. Hodlin looked very worried and concerned, looking all around as if anything could pop out to attack. Infinite was trying to calm him down and tell him about the area. Allimir was still knocked out, laying on the ground in front of Infinite.

"We will be fine here. We just need to venture further in this realm to find what we need," says Infinite.

"But where are we? Are you sure we will be fine? I feel... Afraid..." Hodlin says.

"Do not worry," Infinite places her hand on his arm, which makes him blush a little, "If we stick together, we will surely be fine. And as for the location of where we are, we are just in a realm in Oblivion. Once we are done here, we will be out of here quick."

Hodlin continues to look around nervously, then saw Selvia looking at them. Infinite followed his gaze, and then went to approach her. Once she has went up to her, she knelt to the ground.

"Took you a little longer than expected to wake up, but don't worry, it's ok."

Selvia, looking around a bit, "Where are we? Why are we here? Why can't I move?"

"You are in Apocrypha. There is endless knowledge here to our advantege. I don't know why you cannot move. Maybe you will get more feeling in a bit. Once everyone is up and moving, we will start on our way to find more knowledge about that one item and it's whereabouts."

Selvia then looks at Allimir, still on the ground unconsious, "Will Allimir wake?"

Infinite turns her head to look at Allimir, "Soon. I don't want to linger here for very long," she turns towards Selvia again, "So if you are up and moving before he even wakes up, we may just have to carry him. I did hit him pretty hard."

Infinite, standing up, looks around, as if to keep watch of the place. "I don't want to linger here for very long."

She then turns around to talk to Hodlin, who was now sitting on the ground next to Allimir.

* * *

After a bit, Selvia was able to slowly get off the ground. She first felt much pain, but it went away the further she tried standing up. Once she fully stood up, she tried to walk. A little clumsy, mostly due to a little pain, but she then was able to function correctly. Infinite notices Selvia's advancements, look towards Allimir, whom was stirring very slightly, came to a conclusion.

"Alright, Hodlin, please carry Allimir again. It won't be long before he wakes, but I don't want to linger here for very long," she looks towards Selvia, "Let's go, and be ready to defend ourselves. We will be fine, but you can never know what to expect in this place."

Infinite strides down a pathway, a narrow bridge that lays over the vast dark green sea of whatever it may be. Hodlin follows, carrying Allimir in his arms. Selvia follows closely behind.

 _She has been saying "I don't want to linger here for very long" a lot..._

As Selvia had thought this, she sees towers of books. Books, books, and books are everywhere.

 _Knowledge. Endless supply of knowledge._

A few minutes go by, and Allimir starts waking up some. A few more minutes, and he is already requesting that he walks by himself.

Once he starts walking, he never spoke. He looked angry. Very mad. A bruise lays across the bridge of his nose. He kept his eyes trained ahead, only looking around at either his surroundings or at Infinite, as if he is staring daggers at her back.

An hour or two of walking, and they come up to an empty podium. Infinite, standing directly behind the podium, closes her eyes and concentrates. She then spoke.

"I need a minute or two to myself."

Allimir, already mad and is now even more annoyed, "For what reason?"

"Because only I should talk to Hermaeus Mora. Less contact you have with him, the better things go smoothly."

"So why are we here in the first place? You could have came by yourself!"

"We needed to be here together so if this goes according to plan, we would all be transported to a different place. I didn't want to be transported all by myself, knowing you'd wouldn't want that as well."

Allimir, clearly frustrated, turns around and stomps off. Hodlin follows. Selvia, confused, stayed still.

Without even turning or opening her eyes, Infinite still speaks, "Selvia, I don't want to linger here for very long. Go with them and wait for me. Please."

Hesitantly, Selvia turns to leave. The guys were a good distance away. Selvia could see that Allimir was ranting to Hodlin, probably about the whole situation. After a moment of walking towards them, Selvia turns around for a quick look back.

It was like nothing she has ever seen before. An odd thing in the sky. Something that could fill anyone with fear, except that Infinite didn't look afraid. Dark green, black tenticals, eyes of different sizes everywhere, a large on in the middle of the mass. From where Selvia was, she can't hear what Infinite was saying to it, but Selvia could slightly hear the voice of whatever it was in the sky. It was very low, ominous.

Selvia just stared at it, then the voices of Allimir and Hodlin brought her back to her senses.

"All of this is just stupid."

Selvia turns around again to see Allimir still ranting, but he has calmed down some.

"We will be out of here quick, Infinite said," Hodlin said.

Allimir, distressed, just sat on the ground, "I want to say that agreeing to work with her is a mistake."

"That sounds like you are saying that it isn't a mistake to have her with us," Hodlin says as he sits down next to Allimir.

"Unfortunately, I do not think there is any other way we can advance if it wasn't for her."

Hodlin, looking at the ground, "Do you... Like her?"

Allimir quickly looks up at Hodlin with a confused expression. "Why would I be?"

"Sometimes, if you don't get along with someone, it turns into a greater relationship in the future."

Allimir just scoffs, "Here is the thing about why we 'don't get along': It's because we are too much alike. If you have to spend time with an exact replica of you, one might think it would turn out great, but you would actually hate it. You argue, fight, and soon enough not want to be around that person anymore. Now, Infinite and I are alike. We think alike, have the same ideas, but we think different enough that just gets on each other's nerves. I would never agree to come to this place, but in the back of my mind, I didn't have any other idea or plan on how we continue on our quest."

Hodlin, who quietly listened, spoke, "I see. I think you shouldn't argue with her as much as you have been lately. Sometimes you know better and other days she knows better. You should work together, see what happens."

"Do you think this will work?"

Allimir and Hodlin looked up at Selvia, who just said that. "Do we think what will work?" Allimir asked.

"This plan. Being here. Talking to..." Selvia looks behind her at the Daedra, then looks back at them, "...that."

Allimir thought about it for a moment. "We will just have to wait and see. Right now, we got to put more trust in Infinite than before. She got us in this mess, and she will take us out of it."

"For now, we wait." Hodlin says.

Selvia just nodded and sat on the ground with the guys.

* * *

After a long while of the group talking to each other and Infinite talking to the Daedra, Infinite finally approaches them, looking very exhausted.

"I finally learned the locaction of the _Sahrot_ ," She closes her eyes, and for a moment the group thought she might have accidentally fell asleep standing up, but then she opens her eyes again, "Hermaeus Mora will teleport us there."

"If he is going to teleport us there, then what is the use of learning the location?" Allimir asks.

"I know the name and how to navigate in it. It is some dwarven ruin, like we had guessed. It would have been difficult for us to try to get to it, so he is going to get us there."

"What took a while when talking with him?" Hodlin asked.

Infinite closes her eyes, and after a moment, opens them again, "You pay for knowledge with knowledge."

Allimir narrowed his eyes at her, "And what knowledge did you give him?"

Infinite just looks at him, exhausted as ever, "Don't worry about it. We need to approach the podium to get to the dwarven ruins." With that, she turns around and walks back towards the Daedra that remained in the sky.

Hodlin looked nervously at the rest of the group, then quickly followed behind Infinite. Allimir and Selvia both looked at each other, then walked together to the podium.

Hermaeus Mora, the Daedra in the air, watched each and every one of them as they approached. When the group all got together in front of the podium, he spoke in his dark and low voice. "Touch the podium, and you will be transported."

Infinite does so, and she vanishes in a puff of green smoke. Hesitantly, Hodlin does the same, Allimir following. Selvia lingered for a moment.

"You might not want to linger here for very long like you already had."

Selvia looked up at the Daedra, then back at the podium. As she reached out to touch it, she hears his voice again. "In case something happens to my champion, I will need a new one."

She looks up to look at him, but he wasn't there anymore. Selvia thought for a moment.

 _What did he mean by that?_

 _Champion? What's that?_

Shaking away the thoughts, she reaches out again and came into contact with the podium.

And all she saw first was pale green.


End file.
